


Little One

by alianovnaromanova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I love her, Luna adopts an abandoned muggleborn, Molly is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnaromanova/pseuds/alianovnaromanova
Summary: Luna becomes a mom.(Alternatively titled: Kleenex for the Win)





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO EAVEN FOR LETTING ME WRITE THIS BASED ON HER A M A Z I N G POST. 
> 
> You can find her at [her blog](http://iprayforangels.tumblr.com/) and the post this was inspired by [here](http://iprayforangels.tumblr.com/post/153996690418/i-was-thinking-about-how-there-are-probably)

Luna Lovegood never considered herself as the type of person who wouldn’t help another in need. She found that when she could, helping others felt like one of the most rewarding things a person could do. 

Which was why she couldn’t ignore the little girl sitting on a flight of stairs to what looked like an abandoned building, crying on the street corner, wiping her nose with her sleeve. So she went over to her, crouched down to her level, and offered her a kleenex. (Most wizards used self cleaning handkerchiefs, but Luna did not like the idea of all the little Rooflerters that lived on those handkerchiefs having to survive on saltwater tears and boogers, and Hermione had introduced her to disposable tissues) The little girl, looking surprised at the gesture, takes a minute to take the tissue, then blows her nose and smiles at luna. Luna smiles back, and then asks “Why are you crying all by yourself? Are you lost from your mum and dad?” 

The little girl’s face contorts, and she begins to cry again, but between sobs, she manages to say “They don’t want me anymore! They said if they saw my face again they would kill me! They said I was a freak!” Luna can hardly believe that, how could a person say such a thing to a child? How can Luna help this innocent little girl, she didn’t know who to go to. She knew there were muggle things like Child Protective Services, but she didn’t want to involve the muggle government until she knew more. She understood how messy things could get when wizards interact with muggle law enforcement and government, so she had to step carefully. 

“Why would they say that?” Luna asked, hopeful that the shock in her voice was not as apparent as it may have seemed. 

“I….I can’t tell you! You’d say I’m crazy!” The little girl responded, and Luna smiled sadly. 

“I can assure you, nothing you say will make me think you’re crazy, you could tell me that you think you have magic powers and I wouldn’t think you are crazy.” Luna told her, sitting next to her on the step and rubbing her back in a comforting manner. 

“How did you know?” The little girl asked. 

“It’s a very long story, but can you tell me more about your powers? I’d like to hear more about them.”

 

 

After Luna was sure that Maryse (who took 2 hours of talking before she revealed her name to Luna) was a witch (which didn’t take long at all, magical children are very easy to spot if you are trained) Luna immediately brought her to the Ministry of Magic, where she immediately went to the office of Hermione Granger. She knew took a lunch break at about noon each day, and would hopefully be back by one. She talked to Hermione’s secretary, a sweet older woman who told her that while Hermione did have a meeting at half two, she would have just been spending the time up until then doing paperwork, which could easily be postponed. 

 

When the deputy head of the department for magical law enforcement did return from lunch, she immediately embraced Luna, and then bent down to greet Maryse, offering a hand to shake (which Maryse accepted) and a smile. Following a short discussion about their families (Luna asked about Rose and Hugo, who are 3 and 5 and the spitting image of their father, and Hermione asked about Rolf, who was enjoying a research trip to the amazon rainforest), Hermione got straight down to business.

“What can I help you with Luna?” Hermione asked Luna. 

“Well to be quite honest, I’m not exactly sure how to explain this entire situation.” Luna replied, looking worriedly at Maryse, who was clinging to Luna’s leg, probably very fearful. Hermione looked down as well, and then looked over to her secretary, who had the same worried look on her face as the other two women. 

“How about this, Luna, you and I can talk in my office, and Maryse, if you are comfortable, you can stay out here with Ida. I’m almost certain she has some fun games and toys you can play with.” Hermione offered. 

Luna looked down to Maryse, and said, “We will be just on the other side of this door, and if you need anything you can ask Ida or just knock on that door.” Maryse seemed worried for a moment, then nodded her head and let go of Luna’s leg. Luna affectionately patted her on the head, and she and Hermione entered her office. 

Luna wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting for the office of Hermione Granger, but it seemed to suit her perfectly. The color scheme was mostly soft browns and warm reds, and had a wall of bookshelves and a pile of books that were on the floor, because of course, she had too many of them. There were soft armchairs on one side of the room, right next to a table with a teapot, a mug tree, and a box of Barry’s tea. On the other side was Hermione’s desk, which was well organized, and looked perfectly clear aside from a rather neat stack of papers that were stacked to one side.There were a few frames on the desk, two pictures of her holding her newborn children, and one of the entire Weasley extended family, which included all the Weasley spouses, and even Teddy Lupin. Hermione took out her wand and used it to turn on the kettle, and then sat at her desk, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. Luna sat down, and hermione pulled out her pen (which still made Luna laugh, Hermione had a thing about muggle inventions and using them when she could) and a parchment pad. 

“So, why not start from the beginning?” Hermione asked. 

 

 

Telling Hermione the whole story took some time, and once she was done, Hermione looked very conflicted. “Luna, I have to be honest, this is rather horrifying. I don’t know how I would have dealt with my parents rejecting me when I started showing signs of magic,” Hermione said, massaging her temples. “I agree that Maryse shouldn’t have to go into muggle foster care, but there’s nothing even close to a Ministry department of Children and Families. If she were even 3 or four years older I might think it a good idea to push for early admission to Hogwarts, but she’s only 6.” 

“I don’t know how to help her, I wish I could just take her in but I don’t think I should do so without making sure I’m doing this as lawfully as I can. I don’t know if she has any family or if her parents would even try to get her back after calming down. I don’t even know if that’s what she wants,” Luna confessed. 

“If you were willing to take her in, I could talk to Kingsley, I think something like this is important enough to involve him, since there’s no procedure for it,” Hermione told her. “And I agree, we should find out what Maryse wants.” 

 

It took a few hours, Kingsley was finishing up a meeting and then there were discussions between Luna, Hermione and Kingsley. They finally decided that Maryse would be allowed to stay with Luna, and that Hermione and Kingsley were going to push for a formation of a department of Children and Families, one that would hopefully be led by Andromeda Tonks, who Kingsley had immediately recommended, knowing a woman with her life experience would be perfect for the position. The knowledge that the head of the Ministry genuinely cared about making sure it was useful and well run made Luna feel safer, better about her world. She knew there were obstacles, the creation of the department would have to be approved by the Wizengamot, and it would take time before the department was actually effective, but she was glad Maryse and other kids like her would be safe.

 

 

After leaving the ministry, Luna sent an owl to Rolf letting him know what was happening. They weren’t married or living together yet, so she didn’t need to ask him for permission, but they were most definitely in a relationship and therefore Rolf deserved to know what Luna was doing. She and Maryse then went to the Leaky Cauldron, and ate lunch together, giving the little girl time to ask all the questions she had on her mind, from the basics (“Do you fly on broomsticks?”), to some very odd complicated ones (“How can two humans have a wizard baby like me? My teachers say parents have to pass on things you were born with, and people are born wizards, so how does that work?”). Luna answered all the questions she could, and promised to help Maryse research the other ones. The two then used the Floo network to get to Luna’s house (which made Maryse a little bit sick), and Luna then set about preparing one of the spare rooms for Maryse. It was by this time around six in the evening, and Luna was about to start dinner when she got an owl from Molly Weasley, asking if she could come by for a few minutes. 

“Maryse?” Luna called to the sitting room, where Maryse was sitting reading a book about magical plants. 

Maryse immediately called back, “Yes Luna?”

Luna then entered the sitting room, crouching down to Maryse’s level. “A friend of mine from down the road wants to come by for a few minutes, she’s very nice, but if you don’t want to you don’t have to meet her, or I can just ask her not to come,” Maryse took a moment to think, then nodded.

“Can I still read this book until she comes?”

“Of course,” Luna replied, and got up to reply to Molly’s owl. 

She then decided to wait to make dinner, and instead set about making tea, and pulling out the pound cake she had bought the day before (Luna was not the greatest at baking, she made cakes sometimes, but she found her time was better spent on other endeavors). A few minutes passed while Luna busied herself in the kitchen, and soon enough there was a knock on the door. Luna used her wand to open the door, and called out to Molly, “Come on in!” Luna then stuck her head into the sitting room, told Maryse that Molly was here, and went out to the kitchen where Molly was pulling bags and boxes out of a large tote bag that couldn’t possibly fit all the things Molly had brought. 

“Goodness, what’s all this?” Luna asked her. 

Molly, who immediately stopped what she was doing, beamed at Luna, and went over to her for a hug. “Luna darling! It’s so good to see you dear. Hermione sent an owl about the little girl you took in, so I pulled some of Ginny’s old clothes and some old toys out of storage, and brought them over so you don’t have to go spending lots of money on things right away. Also I brought dinner, some woolen blankets because it’s getting dreadfully chilly at night now, and a cardigan I made for you, in this lovely blue that would go just perfect with that nice gray dress Ginny got you for Christmas.”  

Luna, who was in awe of the Weasley matriarch’s kindness, took a moment to gape at Molly, “Molly, I don’t quite know what to say, this is so kind of you, you shouldn’t have.” 

“It’s really not that big of a deal, love. I’m doing what any good neighbor would do,” Luna wanted to cry at that comment, Molly’s selflessness was such a wonderful thing. “What’s her name?” 

“Maryse,” Luna answered, smiling at the thought of the adorable little girl. “It’s such a pretty name, I think it suits her.”

“I can say I haven’t heard that name before. And you’re right, it’s quite a pretty name,” Molly replied. 

 

The rest of the visit went by uneventfully. Maryse eventually came out of the sitting room and met Molly, who immediately asked her what her favorite color was. Luna suspected she was planning to make her a sweater, as Molly did for almost everyone close to her, and the foster daughter of the woman she practically adopted was no exception. Maryse then ate a piece of cake and drank a glass of milk, and was very excited to ask Molly all sorts of questions about her house (“do you have fairies who work for you?”), her life (“Were your parents wizards too?”), and her kids (“So your son is a dragon trainer?”). Luna loved that Maryse was so curious, she felt that was something they have in common. The three spent an hour talking and drinking tea, until Molly had to go, leaving Luna and Maryse to eat the shepherds pie the Weasley matriarch had made for them. Maryse quickly got tired after that, and Luna helped her to get into a pair of soft jersey pajamas Molly had brought over. She read a story to Maryse, one about fairies (which she had learned that Maryse loved) and a wise witch who helped them to build a treehouse, and finished it just as Maryse was starting to doze.


End file.
